Consanguineous
by IDespiseTragedy
Summary: Unless you can cope with vampire fiction, brotherly incest and yaoi, you are likely to find this story nauseous. Pairing: Kaiba Seto x Kaiba Mokuba as adults.


Title: **Consanguineous**

Warning: **fraternal incestuous yaoi sex scenes** preside over half the content of this **vampire fiction** story

Pairing: Kaiba Seto x Kaiba Mokuba

Disclaimer: _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ belongs to Takahashi Kazuki

Author's Note: for the convenience of this story, vampires behave as follow:

a) They can enter a room without necessarily being permitted by the room's owner

b) They can die from non-silver apparatus as long as it hit the one of the vampire's vital organs

c) They are not bothered by water, apart from Holy Water

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba Seto peered at the crescent moon outside from the window of his lofty mansion. Since twenty-one months six days three hours fifteen minutes before, he had no longer been a human being. Being a man of logic, he never believed the existence of supernatural beings in reality until… a vampire, a real vampire, not one of those characters in Duel Monster Cards, bit him.

The vampire took form of a bat that entered his open window. Once inside, she resumed her true, seductive form. He managed to break one of the legs of a wooden chair and impaled it into his predator's heart back then. The vampire met her end, but only after transferring the curse of immortality to her victim: the president of Kaiba Corporation.

Kaiba Seto's life changed henceforth. No longer he able to walk freely under the sun, nor did he seem to age. He did actually age, but as a vampire's life span was different from that of a human, his monthly growth seemed to be a mere daily growth. After a year, he had to wear a mask of a slightly older version of himself in order to avoid people's suspicion. Eventually, he grew tired of this masquerade and chose not to associate with anyone as long as he could still help it.

Unable to be active during the day, he retired into shadows and handed over the corporation to his younger brother, Mokuba. He would read reports and solve problems behind the screen, but otherwise, to his former acquaintances and business associates, opportunity to meet Kaiba Seto became extremely rare due to his 'poor health'.

Only Mokuba and Mokuba alone knew the truth. He was there the night Seto had slain the vampire. He had heard the vampire's scream and rushed to his brother's room before any of the Kaiba guards. The vampire's body had dissipated into fine articles and vanished in the wind when the guards came, leaving the scene with only the Kaiba siblings and a broken chair. "Just a disagreement," answered the elder brother while being asked and with the finality of his tone, he dismissed the guards.

Seto had to live on blood after that. The blood did not have to be human blood, however, the blood from any other creatures taste less exquisite. As a result, he had his trusted right hand man, Isono, buy a large quantity of blood from blood banks on regular basis. This did not mean he could not consume human food either, only this became an option rather than a survival requirement. He only ate as not to raise people's suspicion.

Seto even forbade the housemaids to clean his room. He had a closet of cleaning devices built at the corner of his room and did the cleaning himself. He would leave his laundry and trash bags outside the door, which he kept locked at all times. His food and clean clothes were to be laid on a trolley outside this door too.

Being a vampire meant he could see, smell, hear, touch and feel better than humans. He had greater power and strength too. He could, for example, smell the pizza from the restaurant half a mile away and read the writing on the box when Isono brought it 100 yards from the window he was staring. He could even tell the exact quantity of flour, yeast and salt used for the dough as soon as he sampled the food and it took him no more than a minute to finish the entire pizza.

Seto used his new power efficiently to create more games for Kaiba Corporation. Hence, Kaiba Corporation was never left behind from rivaling companies despite his retirement from public. Still, Seto could not deny how boring his life had become… sleeping the entire day and woke up at twilight to create games and slept again at dawn. The routine repeated over and over.

Tonight, as Seto was watching the moon outside his window, he smelled a delicious consanguineous scent approaching his bedroom. As the blood owner getting closer and closer, Seto could recognize it to be Mokuba's.

Seto sighed. He missed his younger brother, but tried to get away from him as frequently as possible in fear that he might not be able to get hold of his appetite. Even while giving instructions to Isono or any other household staff, he always did so from behind the door.

Mokuba implored to be allowed to meet him at least once a month and Seto acquiesced. Tonight, however, was only two weeks away from their last encounter. He could detect worry in Mokuba's heart. Did something bad happened?

"Nii-sama." He knocked from the other side of the door.

"Is something wrong, Mokuba?"

"I-I need to talk to you."

"I'm listening."

"Well, I want to see you in person instead of talking through the door. Please?"

How could Seto refuse when Mokuba pleaded like that? The vampire opened the door and said, "Keep it quick."

Mokuba walked towards the window and without taking his gaze off of the midnight sky, he said "Nii-sama, I've been thinking of following you." He gulped "You were made a vampire, so you can make me one too. I am aware of some inconveniences resulted from being a vampire, but as long as I am with you, I'll cope with them."

"You think shunning the sun as a mere inconvenience? Have you any idea how it really feels when everybody around you grows up and you are almost freezes in time? Or think what will happen to you and the corporation if people finds out about your irregularities? All the mass medias, censures, suspicions, pities and vilification of blasphemy among other things? Ever thinking that you're lucky enough to survive a day without being a guinea pig in someone's lab?"

Seto bombarded these questions into Mokuba and his younger brother shivered in anxiety of Seto's intensity. Nevertheless, when he made his answer, there was only resoluteness in his voice. "Those definitely sounded scary when I have to go through them alone. But if I have you on my side, that's a different story."

"So what if I'm on your side? It doesn't change a thing; I'm no God!" roared the vampire.

"It does change… **you **change everything by simply being on my side. My world is a living hell without you; what do I care about what others do to us if I can be with you even just a second longer? I love you!"

"Blood is thicker than water, but there are things that are even thicker than blood. Enough of this brotherhood nonsense; you should just get a life–"

"I love you more than just a brother!" Mokuba yelled "I love you to the point of suffocating whenever you're not around. I love you so much that I want to touch you and kiss you… and make love with you… for years now…" his voice gradually getting softer "I always adore you more than everyone and everything else."

"Even if I do this?" Seto pulled Mokuba closer and leaned until his fangs touched the skin of his younger brother's neck.

Mokuba did not offer any word, but encircled his arms around Seto's back in an embrace. He did not shut his eyes in fear, but showed his brother his consent through his gleam.

Desire inflamed Seto. His fangs were stationed on Mokuba's tender flesh; if he could just sink them… no, he mustn't! But imagine how Mokuba's freshly drawn blood would taste… for goodness sake, NO!

"Get out!" he managed to speak at last. His voice was hoarse and it could not have been plainer that his eyes were filled with remorse.

"No," Mokuba replied with unwavering eyes, "I'd rather die on your side tonight than live another a century without you."

It was the elder brother who wavered. Seto clenched his fists. For a fraction of second, he seemed as if he were about to burst his fury. However, when he finally opened his mouth to speak, it was a deep, soft, dangerous purring sound 'Do you realize the meaning of your words, Mokuba?'

"Of course, Kaiba Seto. I'm 23 years old."

Seto might be a prodigy in the many fields of life, but he was never a patient man. Tonight Mokuba had pushed him beyond the limits and he was going to pay dearly for his action.

Seto pinned Mokuba to the window; his torso glued against Mokuba's back. Both could see the heavy rainstorm outside, but Seto was too concerned with the storm inside his own heart. This was his little brother. Didn't he use to tell Mokuba bedtime stories when they were small? Didn't they play together? Mokuba might not stay little forever, but he always would be in Seto's eyes. Seto could have loved him as a brother only; why must he submit to lust now? Incestuous love was never a healthy one, and they were now of different species, on top of that!

On the other hand, Mokuba was the reincarnation of Kisara. While he had still been a priest in ancient Egypt, Seth had been overcome with grief from Kisara's death. He had been too late in realizing his feeling for her. At that time, he had besought the gods to make Kisara his soul mate in the next life.

_Get a grip, Kaiba Seto! There's no more Millennium Rod or whatever__ stuff that was! Stop this bullshit at once!_

_But then how did I know all these?_

_Whatever the reason was, you love Mokuba, not because he used to be the girl-of-your-dream in the previous life, but as a person from this current life!_

_Answer truthfully, Seto, whom do you always imagine being with each time you spend time with all those bitches all these years? Is there any particular reason for you to always choose a long dark haired girl to sleep with? Why did you instruct them to call you 'nii-sama' in bed?_

Seto ripped Mokuba's clothes with his vampire claws. The sight of his naked brother submerged him into a pool of passion; being gentle was the last thing in his mind. He lunged at full force instead, causing the younger Kaiba to whimper. Mokuba even squeaked, but bit his lower lip to stifle his voice; he did not want his brother to change his mind because of the noise.

Seto was in ecstasy. Mokuba's entire body stiffened on his penetration. His little brother's entrance was a ring of tight muscles that squeezed his member as if to milk it.

Mokuba's legs buckled and eventually gave away to Seto's virile thrusts. No longer able to stand, the human knelt on both knees and relied on the walls beneath the window for support. Still, the vampire invaded without mercy. His thighs were pressing Mokuba's on each penetration, pursuing them recurrently as though the chase would continue to world's end.

A slight restraint was restored to Seto's senses only when he was about to ejaculate. Quickly he withdrew from Mokuba, not wanting to let his liquid fuse with his little brother's. One of the ways to make another a vampire was to let the target drink the vampire's blood, to let their blood intermingle. He worried in case vampiricism was transmittable through other bodily liquid too, though this was his personal assumption rather than a firm knowledge.

It was then he noticed blood streaming on Mokuba's thighs. Not wanting to waste such extravagant food, Seto buried his head in-between Mokuba's inner thighs and licked the blood clean. Only after the blood reached his throat, had he been awakened from the trance. His own lust had blinded him; he had been too violent to his little brother. Little by little his conscience returned to him. He could now feel Mokuba whimpering at the touch of his tongue rimming the source of blood. He also realized how Mokuba tried to keep quiet and endure all the agonies for the vampire's comfort. What a selfish big brother he had been!

Seto drew back in regret. What had he done… hurting such an innocent little brother! Now things could not return to the way they used to be. "I'm sorry, Mokuba." A mere apology wouldn't fix the damages he had imposed on, but the words just escaped from his mouth.

Mokuba turned to face him. "Don't be sorry, nii-sama. We both wanted this. I'm happy that I could finally be in your embrace at last. The deed has been done. All we can do is to repeat."

Seto could not believe his ears. After all those violence, Mokuba still want to… **repeat**? No, this must be a mistake… Mokuba loved him too much to hurt his feeling; he was just saying that to make his big brother feel better. That must be it!

Seto carried Mokuba to his bed. There, he laid his little brother with care before saying, "I cannot undo what is done; what I can and will do is not to repeat the same mistake." With these words he left to his office, which was a conjoining room to his bedroom. He locked the door and did not return to his bedroom until morning.

Smelling the salinity on his pillow, he knew Mokuba's silent tears must have been there. He had heard his bedroom door clicking two hours after he had left for his office, followed by Mokuba's absence. A lover who could heal his bleeding heart was what Mokuba needed for now. Before getting himself to bed, Seto called Isono. "Prepare an _o-miai_ (arranged matchmaking) for Mokuba, will you?"

***

That night Seto heard Mokuba beating on his door, begging to let him in. He pointed out how heartless Seto was regarding the o-miai although he knew Mokuba's feeling. He was even sobbing heavily, but Seto did not yield to his request, not this time.

The following night Mokuba knocked again, but he gave up after three minutes. Seto felt Mokuba's presence getting away for ten minutes. After that, he felt his brother's presence from above, from the air vent. Minutes later, Mokuba opened the iron bar from the ceiling of Seto's office. He had been climbing and crawling inside the vent hole all along. Dirt was all over his clothes.

"Don't even try!" his big brother warned him with a scowl as he was about to drop himself onto the floor. But Mokuba closed his eyes and jumped regardless of his own safety. His brother's office was 4.5 m high and he was no athlete.

Mokuba opened his eyes again only to find himself nestled safely in his elder brother's arms. Seto flew to catch him in mid air. His expression was angry, but concerned. How Mokuba wished to stay there forever!

Still carrying Mokuba in his arms, Seto walked onto the door. Mokuba, however, resolved not to let his efforts be futile tonight! He clung on Seto very tightly and refused to release his grasp when Seto snarled at him by the door.

"I let you go once but I'm not going to lose you again, Kaiba Seto…," Mokuba stared at him with challenging eyes. "… even if you were to tear my arms and legs apart!"

Seto gazed at his little brother. They were truly brothers; he even inherited his stubbornness. The more he gazed at him, the more passion rose within his heart. He leaned to kiss the man in his arms. His bother. His lover. His soul mate.

Mokuba was unsure if he was hallucinating when his elder brother's lips touched him. As Seto's tongue delved inside his mouth, however, he decided the touch was real enough to be savored and responded. Mokuba returned the kiss even more voraciously than the initial kisser had done. He was afraid if minutes later his brother might change his mind and this became their true last kiss.

Seto turned onto the bathroom's direction now. Laying Mokuba on the floor, he began to strip them both. Mokuba kept his hand or legs on Seto's body in the process, but the vampire no longer asked the human to remove them.

He held Mokuba's hand and led him into the shower. "It's been a while since we bathe together." He heard his little brother chuckled. True enough. The last time they did, they were still elementary school students. There was nothing erotic back then. Now, contrarily, Seto noticed how Mokuba panted on his every touch as he himself grew with more urgent need when their skins came into contact.

Seto only held back his desire long enough to let the water rinse the soap from their bodies. Then, without bothering to turn off the tap, he kissed Mokuba again.

He rubbed their erections against each other teasingly before fingering his way through Mokuba's cavernous entrance. One finger was followed by another then another. Only after making sure Mokuba was wet from his own body liquid instead of bathwater, dared Seto enter his manhood into Mokuba. His brother arched his back when he did, but he was clearly not displeased.

Seto hoisted one of Mokuba's legs in the air for a wider access. Mokuba moaned at this development. When he shut his mouth immediately, however, his brother said "You have such a nice voice; don't cover it up!" Hence, Mokuba never bothered to suppress his seductive moans ever since.

Seto clenched his jaws. The shower was lukewarm compared to his brother's tepidity. Seto grunted; he couldn't help it: his brother's rectum felt too good. Nevertheless, his grunt was drowned by Mokuba's gasps. "Ah! Ah! Haa… nii-sama! Aaahh!!!!"

Drenched in sweat and water from the shower, Seto gazed at Mokuba. Was his dear little brother in pain? But if so, why was he clinging for more? Why his fervent breath kept spurring him?

"Aah!"

More thrusts. Pressing his little brother's buts softly, Seto let his fingertips trace the fleshy contours of each yielding mound.

As he saw the glimpse of Mokuba arching his back in the sheer ecstasy of his own release, Seto mused. Mokuba was not weak or stupid or incompetent in any way. In fact, his little brother had proved to be a capable leader of the Kaiba Corporation. And with the fact that a man with such high standards was so submissive and devoted to him brought a certain satisfaction to his pride.

Seto knew he would emanate semen any moments now. Nevertheless, as he pulled himself away, Mokuba pleaded with his puppy eyes, "Please, nii-sama, I want to know how it feels to have you inside me."

Seto shook his head. His disapproval was final. Mokuba was sensible enough not to push his luck further. He kept his silence as the both of them showered once again. There was no intimate touch this time; in fact, there was no touch at all.

It was after the shower that hope flickered once more within Mokuba as Seto retrieved a fresh towel to dry him. Mokuba returned the favor by toweling his brother back and was relieved to see that Seto did not mind.

When the intimate toweling was completed, Seto positioned himself behind his little brother and locked Mokuba's mouth up in a passionate tongue wrestling, tilting his head. Next, Seto hoisted Mokuba by the thighs; with his vampire's superior strength, elevating a man or two was not a laborious thing to do. Positioning Mokuba to crouch in his embrace, he entered his little brother's moist flesh without further warning.

The vampire made the human see their reflection in the bathroom mirror. A vampire was not a ghost; Seto still had his reflection there. However, this was not his concern tonight. Rather, it was how their bodies connected to each other… how they succumbed to carnal desire… how his brother surrendered himself willingly… and how grateful he accepted the offering.

He saw Mokuba's reflection blushing at the sight of their interconnected parts – his shaft and his brother's hole. To Mokuba, the sight of Seto's intense manhood going in and out of his body ceaselessly was embarrassing. To Seto, Mokuba's chagrin only turned him on more and more.

"Seto nii-sama… ahh!"

Seto kissed the crook of his brother's neck, causing the younger of them bit his lower lip and breathed heavier than he already had been. The vampire resisted the temptation to bite the delicious-looking neck and the fragrant scent of blood underneath its skin. This was his brother, his only loved one; surely he didn't want to lose the last of his possession.

Mokuba could guess what his elder brother had been thinking and he offered himself, out of love rather than fear or fraternal duty. "Nii-sama, it's all right. Make me a vampire too. I want to be with you."

"No."

"You think I will suffer from immortality, but have you any idea how each passing second feel to me without you on my side? I have to endure this every day for nearly two years now; I don't want to be alone any longer!"

"No, Mokuba!" Seto thrust harder.

"Ah! Ah! Why?"

Seto only answered with a long prevailing thrust, ramming his brother's inner walls until the young man writhed in both pain and pleasure.

"Aaahhhh!!! Nii-sama… nii-samaaa!!!"

Mokuba spurted immediately. His semen flowed like a fountain spoiling the floor underneath his brother's feet.

Seto carried Mokuba to his bed afterwards. Two nights before he made his beloved little brother cry on the very same bed, but tonight the only cry he allowed to gush from Mokuba would be tears of joy and cry for more.

There, he let go of his grasp from Mokuba's thighs, one by one, so that Mokuba could stand on the mattress. As soon as he did, however, Seto pressed his body against Mokuba from behind again. Seto kissed the side of Mokuba's neck adjacent to the shoulder blade and caressed his little brother's torso tenderly before thrusting his shaft all the way in without further ado. This time, however, he did it more rigorously. Mokuba now no longer had the strength left in his heel; all that were left to support his weight were his hands and knees.

Seto did not let the chance to do doggie-style slip away, now that Mokuba was down on all four. Mokuba panted heavily as his brother's hips were slapping his rear really hard; the flopping sound of their skin contact in the slick of their sweat confirmed this. And yet, he couldn't refrain himself from keep bucking his body to meet his brother's. The sensations of the vampire's pubic hair tickled his bums and how his lover's balls bounced against his buttocks each time the manhood banged his hole were rapturous.

Meanwhile, the absolute dominance over Mokuba secretly gave a distinctive pleasure to Seto. His rock-hard member relentlessly invaded the human without feeling tired at the slightest in spite of the sweat that dripped over their backs.

At length, the strength of his arms, too, left Mokuba. His head was collapsing on the mattress and his bottom sticking upwards, responding to Seto's demand. Seto placed his hands on Mokuba's now, intertwining their fingers. Flexing his knees, he thrust forward from his hips, driving the full length of his rampant lance into his lover's receptive rectum. Then, in Mokuba as deep as Seto could go, he bucked his hips with stabbing strokes until he exploded inside his lover.

"Aah, nii…sa…ma…aaahh!"

When Seto did eventually filled Mokuba with his seeds, he embraced his little brother in such a tight embrace. He did not let go even after he had drained himself in Mokuba and his overflowing seeds were trickling down the human's thighs. Instead, he weighed Mokuba down with his body until the both of them were lying in heap on the mattress.

As Seto did not retract his manhood from Mokuba while doing this, to Mokuba, the sensation was like his brother lunged himself within him once again. He came with a second ejaculation, wrinkling the bed sheet with his grip and soiling it with his semen.

Seto wore a satisfied smirk. He then showered Mokuba with kisses from the nape down to toe, licking clean all the mess he had left on Mokuba's body earlier with plenty of interests.

***

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba snapped his eyes open four hours after their love-making. He was so exhausted that he let his guard down and fell asleep.

But as soon as he turned sideways, he saw the pair of eyes he was anxious to see: Seto's eyes. Relieved though Mokuba was to have his lover by his side, he couldn't help blushing as Seto's intense eyes staring at him. It made him feel Seto wanted him more than anything else, which was, in fact, actually true.

Mokuba now realized how selfish he was, monopolizing his brother's precious time while he could only be awake at night. "I-I've been disturbing you long enough," he remarked, gathering the blanked to conceal his nudity, "I'll be on my way now."

That precise moment, Seto pulled Mokuba atop of his body. "You'll be on your way seducing me," and pressed Mokuba's head onto his own face to kiss him.

_This must be another dream, a wet dream or something_, thought Mokuba. In accordance with Seto's wish, Mokuba proceeded with a deep kiss. Then, tracing his elder brother's jaw line with his fingers, Mokuba nibbled his younger brother's earlobes, which were now pointed like a bat's. Next, he kissed his neck; to a vampire, neck was the most sensitive spot. He sucked Seto's nipples until they both swollen red and was happy to see Seto's hands clenched and unclenched during his teasing. When Mokuba reached his diaphragm, Seto hesitated. In the end, however, the vampire let his lover proceed. Mokuba licked his shaft clean even after it erupted.

Next, Seto lifted Mokuba by the waist only to make him sit upon his re-erected manhood, impaling him. He heard Mokuba moaning to the point of nearly screaming. "Se… Seto nii… sammaaa…aaahh!!!"

With each drop, Mokuba long dark hair fell onto the sheet like curtains, curtains that shut Seto's face and Mokuba's own from the outside world, curtains that accommodated them in a world of their own bliss…

They reached their climax together this time. After that, Mokuba lay like a ragged doll, still riding Seto, languid nevertheless sated. The experience was too real to be a dream, he concluded.

"Why do you disapprove if I become a vampire too…," for a moment, Mokuba did consider to say his usual 'nii-sama', but thought he'd better use another approach this time, "… **darling**?"

Seto looked surprised, nevertheless, he caressed Mokuba's long hair lovingly. "In addition to your so-called inconveniences, a vampire will, by nature, consider the one who made him or her vampire as a master. The new vampire will then serve the other vampire with utmost loyalty without limit."

"Do I seem to mind serving you, Master?" Mokuba rose and then knelt next to the elder Kaiba, kissing his toe. "Or do you prefer if I search for another vampire and worship him or her instead of you?"

Mokuba was only teasing him, but a blaze of jealousy lit in Seto's eyes at the sound of his brother's words. He would not let anyone treat Mokuba as they please; if Mokuba had to be someone's servant, it'd better be his own. He caught Mokuba's hand, sank his fang on his brother's index finger followed by his own, and then pressed the two fingers together as to mix their blood.

"With this blood, I give thee an eon of lifetime; with thy blood, thou give me devotion of life everlasting."

The pact was done, but Mokuba did not feel any change. "You will become a vampire tonight, Mokuba." Seto embraced him tightly, and unless his senses deceived him, Mokuba perceived that his brother was crying. When he asked what was wrong, Seto answered, "I make you suffer for eternity because of my selfish desire."

It broke Mokuba's heart to see his proud, smart brother wept like this. "Please, my darling brother, I'm more than willing." Mokuba parted the hair which covered his neck "Here, you may want to taste my blood while I still a human for the last time."

Seto shook his head, deepened their embrace, and then let go. "Enjoy your last day as a human, Mokuba." He ushered Mokuba to the door. Upon seeing how reluctant Mokuba was to part from him, Seto assured his little brother "I will be waiting for you tonight; we have millennia to share" and sealed his promise with a passionate kiss. Mokuba smiled and stepped away.

That day, Mokuba called a lawyer and wrote a will to give Kaiba Corporation to Isono if anything should happen to him. He then took a stroll around the city, saying a tacit goodbye to everyone he knew. He watched Yugi, still surrounded by his friends, from afar. He bought his a triple serving of ice cream from his favorite café. He visited the beach and let the undulating waves played on his feet. He cast the last glimpse to the sun and entered Kaiba mansion, never to turn back again.

When the sun had dipped below the horizon, Mokuba felt an immense itch on his teeth… it was as if his teeth had been growing into razor-sharp fangs and when he touched them, he knew they had really been real fangs. His ears became pointy. His vision became sharper than during the day; in fact, all of his senses worked better now. The only thing that bothered him enormously was the mad desire to bit something, anything. Starting with his pillow, he began to understand how much endurance his brother had had to suffer while refraining himself from biting him.

That night Mokuba came to Seto's room as promised. He kissed Seto arduously as soon as his big brother opened him the door. Without bothering to strip, he unzipped Seto's pants and immediately sucked his brother's manhood. The taste of semen changed now that Mokuba had become a vampire. Before, he had enjoyed it merely because it had been emanated from his beloved brother; now, he actually liked the taste of the thick white liquid. To a human, seminal fluid was tasted nasty; to a vampire, it tasted rich and creamy.

When Mokuba stole a glance upwards, Seto could not stand his wanton expression. He adjusted his position into a semi-standing squat, pushed Mokuba's legs until their popliteal spaces were pinned against his own chest and then sat on the back of Mokuba's thighs. He got a clearer view of the younger vampire's occupied hole this way.

Mokuba's embarrassed face could also be seen through the gap of his legs; his expression was more submissive than ever. Pleasure burnt into him, tightening in his belly. His whole body ached wonderfully as he approached climax, making him worship Seto even more, crying out for him at every thrust. The elder vampire made a couple of up-and-down hip movements, keeping his manhood within his little brother's body. Upon perceiving his lover's continuous sighs of pleasure, Seto then released his spurt while holding this lover by the ankles.

That night, Mokuba learnt one important lesson: as long as he was with Seto, no sex would leave him unsatisfied, even if it had been a quickie.

The vampire brothers did not stay in Seto's room for long after that. In fact, Mokuba and Seto left with the modified Blue Eyed White Dragon personal jet plane. The next day, the plane was reported to have collided onto one of Grand Canyon's cliffs so badly that only its debris could be found.

A year later, an underground society grew in New Zealand. This society was active at night time only and always wore masked costumes as personal identity was to be kept secret at all times. They assembled in a building where they held matches for different games. Every single head in that society knew that the successive champion of Duel Monster Cards had three Blue Eyed White Dragon cards in his possession and always protective towards the successive champion of Capsule Monster Chess, who was very devoted to the Duel Monster Cards champion.

THE END

Er, in case the last paragraph is not clear enough: the Kaiba brothers moved to NZ and created a special society there. Seto became the frequent champion of Duel Monster Cards whereas Mokuba became the frequent champion of Capsule Monster Chess, and they loved each other.


End file.
